Sonic and Amy Vampires till the End! The begging!
by Sonniku
Summary: Sonic and Amy first meet and now things are about to change! WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN INAPPROPRIATE THINGS FOR CHILDREN!


"American Airlines now is prepared to make a landing and approach Japan, Tokyo"

Sonic looked out the window and saw nothing but bright lights and the sun beginning to rise. He rose and tiredness began to strike.

"I'm so glad were about to land" Sonic thought as the plane landed he went toward the counter and grabbed his return ticket, bags, and left to check his hotel. Later he gathered his might and went for the sites.

First he came to a stop after seeing a couple of girls laughing taking turns on using the mega computer (A.K.A. The video camera in Japan) He decided to take a look.

He saw plenty of the sites but something made him stop and glare. A couple of gangster boys were teasing… A boy or a girl? Sonic ignored the fact he saw and was about to turn and leave when he noticed the person was being beaten up by the boys, they soon turned around as the person began to run the boys tripped it onto the waterfall (luckily it was calm) the boys ran and laughing the whole time. The person picked itself up and crying left to his/her house. It was a pink hedgehog, shorthaired, and wears what looks to be boy's cloths? He soon began to get hungry and left for a snack. He saw a nearby restaurant and went inside where very little people were gathered.

"Hello how may we help you?" asked a man

"Can I see a menu?" sonic asked

"Yes, pick what you like Amy! Can we get service?" asked the man

"Coming! Gramps!" Amy yelled

Hmm such a beautiful name and… sonic froze his thinking as his mouth was wide open. Amy came out wet with bruises everywhere. Was that the person who was being beat up? Sonic thought

"Well sir what would you like?" Amy asked Sonic.

"A glass of water would be fine for now…" her grandpa responded.

Amy walked away to get the water, meanwhile sonic and Amy's grandpa had a small chat

"My boy, Amy has no friends and I am afraid she might be able to live with herself anymore and I was hoping maybe you could be her closest friend?" her grandpa began speaking slow enough for sonic to listen to every word. "Sure I wouldn't mind having her as a friend but…" sonic began and Amy's grandpa finished "but you want to know what happened to her?" "Yes sir" "ok… well a couple of days ago Amy began to dress up as a guy and act as a boy to impress a gangster group but soon…" "They discovered she was a girl and began to make fun of her…" sonic finished. "Yes and she was injured very badly and thrown to the lake when I asked what was wrong she said she wanted to die and never ever live again. As you can see she is a mess and all she needs is a good friend maybe even more. Can you handle that?" "Yes. I would love to."

Just then Amy appeared with a glass a of water for sonic and his order the usual (chili dogs and a coke) while Amy's grandpa asked for Coffey. When Amy returned Amy's grandpa began the new conversation. "Amy why don't you go out with this young man tonight and get to know each other?" "Grandp's…" Amy spoke blushing ever so slightly. "No that's ok I loved to go out and get to know this lovely young lady." Sonic said "well ok…" Amy said. Won't be long till this young beautiful is mine sonic thought.

They headed outside and were laughing loudly at the stupid conversation they made up. At the park they ran and got on all the rides and got ice cream in which they both licked different sides of the same cup and went to a bar to dance and laugh and got drunk. Soon it was time for her to go home. Sonic grabbed her hand and opened the door like a good gentleman and went to the other side. He got in and began to laugh with Amy not far behind.

"Sonic that was the best day of my life!" Amy began

"*Laughs*" sonic was having too much fun to noticed Amy was constantly laughing with him.

"*Huffs and puffs from too much laughing* alright … I'm okay… you ready to go home?" sonic ran out of breath but could tell Amy had enjoyed herself a lot.

"Sure! *Still laughing*" Amy responded

Amy now notices sonic glaring at her real strange. He began to look up and down and looked like a tiger after it's prey. Sonic looked at her lips, to the breast, and her bottoms. Amy felt shivers but seemed to respond back and began to lean. Sonic then made a quick action grabbed her and pulled her down beginning to nibble and kiss her neck and then began to pull her lips toward his. She closed her eyes and felt everything about that kiss he then began to trail down to her neck and made it toward her shirt starting to push his hand in. Amy pulled him up because her phone was ringing but she was sure if it had continued it could have been better.

"*Breaths hard before answering* Hello? "Amy asked

"Amy come to the Hospital ASP." a male voice talked and the phone hanged up

"Huh? *Beep beep*" she hangs up the phone and looks at Sonic

"?"Sonic was speechless as he looked at Amy they stared at each other for a while finally concluding to drive

"Where to?" sonic asked glaring at her and smiling in a sexy way just for her

"The hospital please." Amy responded not giving enough sympathy towards sonic

Sonic looked at her curious at why she said that. They stayed quite for some time. Amy looked worried and finally told sonic what was going on. "My grandpa is ill and he tells me one day he will pass away and I will meet the love of my life soon. He predicts the future using these magical cards. He says when I'm older I will learn how to use them and have really good friends and a boyfriend. *Sigh* Sonic I will just like to say that I love you."

"I love you too. " sonic finished

When they arrived at the hospital a man told them that her grandpa had cancer and is close to the ed. Amy began to cry and sadly sonic hugged her telling her it would be ok. Amy knew her grandpa would never leave her and now it seemed useless to talk and love him. They got her grandpa and began to drive to the restaurant for some rest. Her grandpa could no longer speak and now how to speak with sign language.

What will happen next? Why is Amy upset with her grandpa? Find out next time. I don't own anything!


End file.
